


English Rose in the Alpine Cold

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Escape, F/M, Pregnancy, affair, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: Mary Tudor and her lover Eustace Chapuys escape England and settle down in Eustace’s homeland Savoy.





	English Rose in the Alpine Cold

***1536***

Driving in the carriage obsessively checking if the love of his life was warm enough, Eustace Chapuys, the former Imperial Ambassador to England, tried to remember the chain of events which brought him there.

It all started not a year before. He finally obtained a royal permission to visit the princess Mary. She seemed happy to see him but sobered when he told her worrisome news regarding her mother. 

They went for a walk in the gardens of Hunsdon, a weird aura surrounding them. And then it happened, their lips met in a kiss, and then again and again. To this day he still can’t decide who instigated it. 

In the morning he woke up with the warm body of sleeping Mary Tudor in his arms. He had to sneak out of her chambers but promised to return as soon as he could.

He made good on his promise and returned to her estate not a week longer, staying for three days. It was in these three days that they made love for the first time. She was afraid but very willing and ultimately murderously good in bed. He had to kiss away the tears following the pain of her broken maidenhead and he had to tech her a few things, but none the less it was the best fuck of his life.

And so they continued their sporadic meetings, where they would do everything that lovers did, from dining to reading together and lovemaking.

He cared deeply for her and maybe it was better for her that it was him who informed her of her mother’s death. 

He could still remember how she fell into his arms and cried relentlessly, wetting his doublet. Or how she cried herself to sleep that night, still being protected by his warm and powerful embrace. Or even how she insisted on having sex the following morning. It was the sex they never should had had. Not only was it awkwardly das but it also (most probably) resulted in the conception of their as of yet unborn child.

The weeks following the death of Queen Katherine of Aragon were hell. Dispatches, subtle threats and diplomatic shit-talks were coming from all sides and wouldn’t let him rest. He barely ate of slept but thought of Mary as often as he could.

It was more than a month and a half until he could meet Mary again. But when he did she was a mess. He waited until the end of dinner before he reproached the subject.   
“Mary, what is it?”  
She kept quiet.   
“Mary please, I need to know. I love you and cannot bear to see you such.”

Her gaze fell to the floor and she stuttered: “I… Eustace… I… I carry your child.”  
She buried her face into her hands and cried.

Meanwhile his mouth went dry and his ears roared.   
“With child, with child…” repeated his mind. 

“Are you sure?” he asked.  
“Yes. I saw a midwife. In secret. And Susan, a mother of two, said that if my morning sickness and tender breast were anything to come by, then yes, I am with child.”

After a long silence between the pair Mary dared to ask: “What will we do?”  
“I don’t know yet” he answered. “But I will come up with a solution. Quickly.”

“I will not lose it” she said sternly.  
He looked her right in the eyes: “No never.”

He proceeded to kiss her lips and laid a hand on her belly.  
“Yours and his or hers life is of the upmost importance to me.”  
He took her face into his hands and kissed her tears away, reassuring her. 

And he did come up with a solution. He conjured an escape for them and before anyone of importance noticed, they were probably half way to Annecy, driving in dirty roads in order to cross France. 

Which brought him back to reality. 

They still had a day, maybe a day and a half of travel to reach Annecy. But today they had to spend the night in a tavern, Mary had to rest, for the baby’s sake. 

As they lay together in the small and cold bed at the inn, he thought of what a life he could give her, she will be provided for, not as a princess but a commoner. 

He woke up to a strange but rather good feeling. He enjoyed it for a while before opening his eyes and confirming his suspicions. Mary had her hands wrapped around his member, making him hard with her ministrations. She then lowered her head and took him into her mouth. They were wet and warm and it felt like heaven.

She teased the tip then started to suck him, pumping his shaft with her hand, while the other cupped his balls.

When the tip of his cock reached the back of her mouth, Mary felt to gag but tried to pull through.

“Mary! Mary”  
She eased the rhythm.   
“It will be enough.”  
She gave him that seductive smile of hers and continued to please him. It was not long before his hands were clenching the bed sheets and he emptied himself into her mouth.

Afterwards they were both breathless and Mary was spitting out his seed. Eustace’s face somewhat darkened and he reached for her face saying: “Mary – you shouldn’t. A lady such as yourself be forced to swallow someone’s seed, it is fit only for whores of the worst kind.”

“Eustace” she put a finger on his mouth “I like it, I like to please you, as you please me” she said referring to the numerous times he literally ate the orgasm out of her.   
“I don’t mind if you cum into my mouth” she continued “I just don’t like swallowing it, it’s bitter.”

He tried to argue but she kissed him, silencing him before he even spoke.

It took another day and a half to reach Annecy, it was past midday when they reached the Chapuys’ family home on the edge of town.

Mary thought the house beautiful. It was a two story wooden house made in the Alpine style, it also had a balcony and wonderfully stacked wood for the fire below the front window.

Eustace, still holding her hand opened the gates of the fence which surrounded the house, in the yard he called: “Mother! Mother, where are you? I’m home!”

An old woman, with hair so grey they were almost white and dressed in worn out black clothes came from behind the house. She looked at Eustace with tears in her eyes, completely missing Mary, “Eustace! Oh, Eustace, my son.” She ran into his arms, crying.

“Mother, as you see I didn’t come alone.”  
He grabbed Mary’s hand into his own and got her closer to him: “This is Mary. I met her during my stay in England. She is carrying my child.”

The slap that followed echoed around the house. Judging by the way Eustace was holding his cheek his mother’s slap must have been very strong.

“Idiot!” his mother shouted “How dare you take a whore, sire a child on her and bring her home. Is she after your money?”   
“God, no” he answered “She is not a whore.”  
“Who is she then? She sure looks like a whore carrying your bastard and all!”  
“She is a princess!” He shouted, raising his voice against his mother for the first time.  
“A princess? Oh really?” And I thought you were bedding the Queen.” she said mockingly.  
“No truly, Madame. Eustace is not joking. I’m Mary Tudor, daughter of Henry Tudor, King of England and his rightful Queen Katherine of Aragon” said Mary, speaking for the first time in front of Eustace’s mother.  
“She is the princess of England” added Eustace.

“Then you really are an idiot!” screamed the old lady while launching herself at her son, beating him as if he was a five year old. 

When the beating was over she left him in the dirt and headed for the house saying: “When you put yourself back together, do bring your lady into the house. I might just be able to find something to eat.”

When the old woman left, Mary with tears in her eyes kneeled next to her lover.  
“She still has her punch” said Eustice between his clenched teeth.  
“Are you alright?” asked Mary with a shaking voice.  
“I don’t think anything is broken.”   
He forced a smile.

After a moment Eustace sobered: “She always was like that. Even when father was alive. He never beat me, but she… she thinks well, you know. She always thinks best. She is right, I am an idiot, I should had been more careful, I shouldn’t give into lust, I should… I should…”

Mary had enough, she kissed his words off of his lips. He stood up and embraced her.

“She will come to turns with it. You’ll see, just give her time to except you and our child. In a few months she will like you, I promise. She is a stern woman, but very fair and pragmatic. Life in the Alps had made her thus” explained Eustace.

They entered the house and sat down behind an old desk next to the kitchen, which was all black. Mrs. Chapuys brought them some soup, which smelled foul but tasted even fouler. 

The old woman sat down opposite to them and helped herself with some ale.  
“I will give you some advice girl. Go back home to England, or whatever hole you call home. Go to your father and denounce my son as a rapist. Then go and seek a back ally midwife then get rid of the child, before it could cause more problems.”

Mary dropped her spoon and stared at the woman in shock. She ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

“Go to hell” muttered Eustace to his mother and went after Mary. It was not hard to locate her as her sobbing was pretty loud in the empty and usually silent house.

He found her sitting on the floor, clutching her legs.  
“Mary…” He kneeled next to her and took her into his arms.  
“I could never… do such a thing.” she sobbed.   
“It’s alright Mary. I love you as I love your child. I will make sure no harm will come to the two of you.”

She nodded and buried her teary ace into his chest. When she calmed down, he kneeled onto one knee looking deeply into her blue eyes and said: “Mary, I can offer you little in terms of grand homes or splendid jewels. But I can offer you my eternal love for you, and only you and our unborn child. I am sorry to say but I can offer you only a simple life here in Annecy in this house… Will you have me, as old and poor as I am?”

Tears welded in her eyes again.  
“Oh Eustace, yes! I want to marry you, no matter how simple and hard may my life with you be.”

He stood up and took her hands into his own.

“I promise you, I will have my holy orders canceled, no matter how difficult it may be, then I will marry you. I want nothing more in this world than to be able to call you my wife.”

Their lips met and they may lead to some other activity if they hadn’t been interrupted by the old hag shouting: “Eustace! Come! We need to find something that will serve as a bed for you two.”

“Yes mother!” he answered then turned to Mary.   
“My dear, I will find an engagement ring. I promise. It may not be made of gold and rubies, but it will be given with love in my heart and a real desire for marriage in my mind.”

Mary had to interact with the despicable woman again when they sat down to dinner. 

She old woman apparently did all the housework by herself from cooking to chopping the firewood, she also tended to animals which consisted of two cows, a flock sheep and goats, as well as chickens and four pigs, beside that she also cultivated an impressive back yard garden. She only enlisted help a few years ago, as she said that the neighbor’s daughter comes every Friday and Saturday to clean the house and wash the linens.

“So girl.” Eustace’s mother started.  
Eustace gave her a murderous look.  
“Mary.” She started again.  
The look he got in return was even more murderous than his.

“What do you know? To do I mean. And it must be useful. There’s no need for Latin or ancient Greek or any of the other dozen languages you know here in the Alps. There’s also no need for entertainment or fancy talk or even extreme piety. You go to church every Sunday, for if you waste too much time praying every day to some God somewhere God knows where you will starve… So tell me what use is there of you?”

Mary gave Eustace a confused and worried glance before answering: “I can saw.”  
“Good, anything else?”  
“I’m pretty good at embroidery.”  
“Phh, that’s for fancy aristocrats. Can you at least cook?”  
“No.” Answered Mary rather fearfully.  
“What about cleaning or washing linens?”  
Mary shook her head.  
“I thought so. You will need to learn to cook, to clean the house, to wash the linens, chop the firewood, take care of the animals in the stables and grow vegetables in the garden.”  
Mary nodded a few times in quick succession.   
“I only need one nod, and you know that.”

An awkward silence followed.

“Oh Eustace, what a useless bitch you have brought home.”  
“Mind your tongue woman!” he spitted.  
She answered with a decisive slap across her son’s cheek. 

But for Mary this was one drop too much.  
“Noo!” she screamed at her future mother-in-law. “Stop beating him like he is a troublesome child. For Christ’s sake, he is a grown man, allow him to make his own decisions.”  
“Oh, shut up woman, he is my son. I’m allowed to do whatever the fuck I want with him!”  
“No! Even if he allows it, I will not!”  
“I don’t give two shits about your weak opinions. You may be a princess in England, but I’m still the head of this household.”  
“You forget mother” interfered Eustace “this house is still mine by law. And I will not tolerate such behavior with an upcoming child in this house. Do you understand?!”

They were preparing for bed. Well you could hardly call it a bed, It was just a pile of straw and a thick woolen blanket to protect them from the cold.

“She’s quite a woman” said Mary.  
“But will beat you like a man, if she wants it.”   
He groaned in pain and pulled of his doublet.  
“You think we reached an agreement?” asked Mary after they settled into the bed.

“No. It’s never over with her. She’s really angry to expect a bustard grandchild and in her own house no less.”  
“He or she will not be a bastard if we marry soon.”  
He turned to her: “Mary, don’t expect that my holy orders will be revoked quickly. It may last for years and demand a large sum of money.”

Mary only nodded and pressed her head against his chest and her wrapped his arms around her warm body as she welcomed the warmth his body provided.

He was almost asleep when he felt her lips on his own. They then trailed down his body, kissing his cheek and neck. Her hands unlaced his chemise and the line of kisses followed down his chest.  
“Mary” he groaned.  
“Shh.”   
She proceeded to kiss the bruises on his chest and upper arms.

Eustace felt his blood run to the familiar part of his body as Mary removed her chemise as well and knelled with one leg on each side of his hips. He then licked and pinched those delicious nipples until they were hard and erected, very much as was his cock.

Her eyes weren’t blue as usual, but black with intense desire as she sank on his cock and her hips started to move. At first he tried to quiet her moans of pleasure with throat deep kisses but then decided against it, as a form of a sweet revenge on his mother. 

Her pace quickened and his grip on her hips became stronger. Soon he was fucking her violently and his hands were bound to leave bruises. He came with a load groan and large load, then proceeded to ride out his orgasm. Eustace was almost soft when she came too, crowning her orgasm with a bite to his shoulder.

Afterwards they lay with their limbs intertwined.   
“What will you do now?” asked Mary.  
“First I will make a new bed for us. A good, wooden, Alpine style bed.”  
“No, I mean what will you do for money?”  
“Well I still have a few friends in the government of Annecy, they might find a place for me.”  
“Politics again?”  
“Yes, diplomacy and politics. They are the only things I know. But first I need to get all my money from banks in London, Genova, Gent and Antwerp.”  
“Do you think we could live in peace here?”  
“Yes. I still believe this town in this part of the Alps is too far away from everybody even spies and gossip. If we keep a low profile we should live in peace. You should present yourself as Maria Fernandez, a daughter of a Spanish merchant I met in England. It should explain pretty nicely our circumstances without drawing to much unwanted attention.”

“Do you know why I love you so much?”  
He gave her a quizzical look.  
“Because of this. Because of your natural intelligence, your shrewdness and your pragmatism.”  
He beamed with pride as he kissed her. 

It was the end of summer now. Mary, now as huge as a whale, was sitting on the porch bathing in the setting sun and watching for Eustace to return from the high mountain pastures with the flock of sheep and goats.

In these past few months here in Annecy Mary gradually discovered a completely new side to the man she loved. A shrewd and sometimes cruel diplomat transformed into a fare and generous local politician. He also did some business with Genova and Antwerp to earn some extra money, as he said, so their family would be well provided for. But not only this, she also discovered a passionate farmer, shepherd and woodworker. As je promised he made a bed for them all by himself, and it was really comfortable, well maybe the sheets she had sown were to blame…

She saw him open the gates and the sheep and goats ran through the yard. He closed the gates and threw his shepherd’s stick and bag to the floor and ran to her. She buried herself into his chest.

She’s beautiful, thought Eustace to himself. Pregnancy made Mary shine, and though she gain weight she was in no matter fat. Her belly was now large and the baby was always kicking.

“How’s the little one?” Asked Eustace once they settled down, with Mary sitting in his lap.  
“Restless. Keeps kicking and won’t let his mother sleep.”  
“He wants to come into the world to meet his mother.”  
“And father.” She smiled.  
“And father.” Repeated Eustace, kissing her.

After a few moments he pulled her next to him, then lifted her legs on his knees lifted her skirts to her knees and started to massage her legs, which he knew were swollen.

Mary groaned in satisfaction.  
“I haven’t seen my feet for so long.”  
He smiled and started to kiss her face and neck.  
“Eustace” she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers in his curls.  
“Yes?” he groaned between the kisses.   
“You know perfectly well we shouldn’t be doing this.”  
“This? We are not doing anything.” He gave her a mocking smile.  
“Technically yes, but you are making me very much excited for something else.”  
He smiled devilishly.  
“Who says we shouldn’t make love?”  
“The midwife. She told me any larger psychical activity, including sex, could result in hurting or even losing the baby.”

He continued to kiss her: “Then allow me to kiss you.”  
“Aren’t you doing it right now.”  
“No. Let me… kiss you… down there.” Each of his words was said lower and more hoarsely.  
She gave him that lustful glance and led him to their bedroom.

He was in the middle of a town hall meeting when a message came for him. Mary was in labor! He left the papers practically fall from his hands and ran to the stables. he rode as fast as possible and somehow stumbled into her bedroom. 

Mary was covered in sweat and judging by her face in tremendous pain. She was attended by a midwife and what looked like her assistant as well as his mother, who was the only one in the room that kept a neutral face.

Eustace kneeled down next to the bedside. He took her hand into his own, leaned forward and whispered into her ear: “You are strong Mary, you can do it.”  
She groaned louder in pain.

It was getting dark and Mary was still in labor, the room was hot everybody knew that if she will not give birth soon it will spell trouble. Eustace could basically read the nervousness and concern from the faces of all three women in attendance.

“Push!” bellowed the midwife and her assistance.  
“Push!” repeated Eustace.  
“I can’t! I can’t!”  
“Listen to me Mary! This is not an example of can or cannot do. You must do it! You are not a weak woman. When you make a decision you stick to it. You had chosen me and our child, now stick to it and give birth to our son or daughter!”

It seemed to do it for her, as she gripped Eustace’s hand until her fingernails drew blood and wailed in pain. Then, quite suddenly, the room was greeted by an infant’s wails. She did it!”

“It’s a son, Madame” aid the midwife.  
Eustace and Mary shared a look.  
“And he is all right and healthy” continued the woman.  
She then proceeded to clean the child before wrapping him in a blanket and giving him to Mary.

“He is beautiful!” Exclaimed Mary.  
“He is” agreed Eustace. “What shall we name him?” he continued.  
“Not Henry.”  
“What about Cristian?”  
“Cristian Chapuys. It has a ring to it.”

“Do you want to hold him?” asked Mary after a time.  
“If you’ll allow it.”  
Mary gave little Christian to his father, who with gentle hands accepted him into his arms. Eustace marveled in the child’s features, finding his own as well as Mary’s but also those of Mary’s mother Queen Katherine of Aragon. He extended his finger towards his son who wrapped his little fingers around it.  
“Hello Cristian” started Eustace.

Eustace was awakened by the child’s wails in the middle of the night. He found Mary with Cristian sucking on her breast.

“He was hungry.” Explained Mary.  
Eustace smiled and said: “When he is fed, bring him to our bed.”  
Soon all three of them were settled back in bed with little Cristian between his two parents.

 

***three years later***

The snows were already here even though it was only October.

“It was her time. There was nothing you could do” said Mary as she tried to reassure the father of her son and of the child that was still resting in her womb. But the man kept staring at the frozen grave of his mother.

Cristian looed cold, regardless of the sheepskins he wore, so Mary left Eustace alone in the graveyard and took her son home to get him warm by the fireplace.

The ex-princess of England woke up in the middle of the night. The child in her womb was kicking as it was always. She checked the other side of the bed and found it undisturbed. She then proceeded to check on the sleeping Cristopher in the nursery. 

She went downstairs to the kitchen and found Eustace next to the fireplace. He looked up at her and she saw in his reddened the grief and the drunkenness. Judging by the cups he was helping himself with ale and fruit spirits.

“Eustace…” she started.  
He only threw his arms around her swollen belly and buried his head into her chest as she laced her fingers into his curls and let him weep. 

 

***decades later***

I am Cristian Chapuys in the Imperial Ambassador to England, as was my father before. I’m a loyal servant to his majesty the emperor Maximilian II., though I highly respect my aunt- the Queen Elizabeth. But she doesn’t know I’m her nephew as she doesn’t know the identity of my mother.

My father, the man who thought me everything I didn’t learn at grammar school and later at the university died when I was twenty, my mother followed him only two years later. At the time I was the sole provider for the family, but my three years younger sister Isabelle soon followed, as she became a highly respected scientist, the first woman in her profession, at the University of Venice. My other two siblings, another sister names for our grandmother. Katherine and the youngest – Eustace still live in Annecy. 

I looked into the flames remembering our simple and happy family, even though my parents sadly never married, before I banish the memories from my head and concentrate on my letter to the Emperor.

 

***THE END***


End file.
